A Rose by Any Other Name
by Cherryblossom419
Summary: Sakura is a punkster? What caused her change? Read to find out! Please R&R. Never done this before so give me a chance. Okay? I'm starting to write again thanks for all ur suport!
1. Prologue

Cherryblossom419: I want to make it clear that I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters in my story I am merely borrowing their name and image. 'Kay? Good. By the way there is no magic but Syaoran and Meiling did meet Sakura and Tomoyo when they were ten. Eriol is not magical and never met Sakura or Tomoyo until high school. So now you can enjoy.  
  
(Airport)  
  
A boy with messy chestnut hair and expressionless hazel eyes walked out of the airport. Another girl came out walking after the boy. She had two buns with hair that cascaded down to her waist.  
  
"Come on Syaoran"  
  
They both load everything they have into the taxi and get in.  
  
"Mao, Syaoran why did we have to come to Japan again? We already came here when we were ten. The girl questioned, "It's because of Kinomoto-san isn't it?"  
  
"Meiling please I am here strictly on business." The boy answered confidently.  
  
"Oh is that so? Then why did you go through all that trouble to make sure we went to a school that had a girl named Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran please don't take me for an idiot, I know you still love her."  
  
"Meiling why do you always butt into other peoples business? Syaoran asked his face turning into the color of a tomato.  
  
"That's just what makes me unique, plus I care about you and Kinomoto-san. The only part I don't understand is why you never contacted her when we were in Hong Kong."  
  
"I was just too busy with everything, and never got around to it."  
  
"Not good enough Syaoran!"  
  
The taxi stopped at a cute little apartment complex. Syaoran and Meiling quickly took everything into a room.  
  
"Meiling I'm going to go for a walk 'kay?"  
  
"Alright but go quickly I'm going need your help later."  
  
"Okay bye" With that he shuts the door and walks out.  
  
(Kinomoto Residence)  
  
"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the little house on the hill shook as a girl with a cute short boyish hair cut the color of honey and deep pools of emerald eyes that reflected her smile and lit up her face flew through the house in her baggy and way oversized shirt. "Dad I'm leaving!" She franticly screamed as she stumbled out of the house with her skate board. *Shit why didn't Touya wake me up? Brothers are so inconsiderate! Oh yeah. he's gone* She thought bitterly to herself. As she sped off on her skate board she didn't even notice the boy in front of her.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Jeez can't you look where you're going?" an angry boy with a pair of chocolate eyes and amazing messy chestnut hair asked.  
  
"Hey! It was you who wasn't looking 'kay?" At that she looks into the eyes of boy and instantly fell into a trance. "Syaoran?" she whispers hoarsely.  
  
"What did you say miss?"  
  
"Nothing I just thought I recognized you from somewhere. Oh shit now I'm late for sure! Thanks for nothing dude!" with that she speeds off. *My god what the hell was I thinking it couldn't be Syaoran, that bastards gone.*  
  
*Was that Sakura? She has changed so much, did she say my name? She had such an angry expression on her face. Wait if I just saw her that means I got the right school! Yes! I was so worried, there were so many Sakura Kinomotos.*  
  
Sakura quickly runs into the classroom where an old lady had already begun class.  
  
"Kinomoto-san please explain to the class why you're late again." The lady was strict and had tiny spectacles at the tip of her nose. She has black hair that was beginning to gray out and she was quite a stubby lady for her age, but that didn't stop her from leading a strict and tight class.  
  
"I don't have to give you a damn reason, I have my reasons and you don't need to know them." She answered angrily.  
  
"In that case Kinomoto-san thank you for volunteering yourself for giving a grand tour of the school to the two new exchange students coming this afternoon." She said brightly.  
  
Sakura blared but kept her mouth shut she didn't want to get in anymore trouble as it was *fuck you bitch, why do I have to take your little preppy exchange student around? Do it yourself for all I care!*  
  
The rest of the morning was a complete drag, classes went shakily and she got caught sleeping in all of them.  
  
"I'm back"  
  
"Wow took you long enough. I just got a call from the school they say they would like us to go the school at 1:00 p.m. They said there would be a girl and giving us a tour of the school so don't be late."  
  
"Thank you Meiling" Syaoran said cheerfully.  
  
"Wow that walk made you feel a lot better; you should go on walks more often."  
  
"Baka deus" Syaoran shouted from the kitchen.  
  
*Funny must have saw something that made him feel better.* Meiling thought.  
  
"Brring"  
  
*Finally the lunch bell, took it long enough* Sakura thought with a bit of relief.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a girl with long shiny violet hair that fell to her waist was sprinting towards her.  
  
Tomoyo had been her best friend since 4th grade, during high school they got put into different classes, but still stayed the best of friends. Although Sakura did change from Miss Perfect to Miss Punkster and mess with me and you shall die, Tomoyo stayed the same, including have her camcorder everywhere at all times.  
  
No one was ever sure why Sakura changed and they were always afraid to ask. Tomoyo had asked once and Sakura wavered the question. Tomoyo just figured Sakura would tell when her time was right.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan where do you want to have lunch today?" Sakura asked cheerfully.  
  
"How 'bout by the bridge? I want to get all your swift and exsiccate grace in tape!?" Tomoyo said putting her hand to her head with a scary dreamy look on her face.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"Sounds good" Sakura said *only good thing that's going to happen all day.*  
  
"So Tomoyo how's things hangin'?" Sakura asked while she fell backwards onto the soft fluffy grass. "You still got that thing for Eriol?" Sakura questioned a bit slyly.  
  
"Um. no!" Tomoyo said while her face turned into quite interesting shades of red.  
  
"Is that so?" Sakura said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head up and down automatically like a robot and Sakura knew she for once finally had Tomoyo in an uncomfortable position. She giggled to herself, just like the old days except Syaoran wasn't here anymore. At the instant thought of that name made her frown. He left us and he never came back he lied to us, that little bastard. He made me believe so many things but they were all lies!  
  
"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Tomoyo said her face full of worry.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff." I casually answered.  
  
"Oh Sakura why do you do this to yourself? You know Syaoran will come back. He promised." Tomoyo said shaking her head.  
  
"Tomoyo I thought we went through this, we wouldn't talk about him anymore!" Sakura said as her facial expression became hard and cold.  
  
The rest of lunch was a quite and extremely uncomfortable time for the both of them.  
  
"Oh shit, Meiling come on lets go we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Coming Syaoran, it's only 12:45 p.m. no hurry. Look what cute school uniforms and they're comfortable too! I really gotta hand it to you Syaoran you actually picked a good school!"  
  
"Quit blabbing and let's go"  
  
"Okay okay jeeze. Bite me why don't you?"  
  
The two quickly made it down to the school in a mere ten minutes.  
  
"See Syaoran no hurry and we've got time to spare too."  
  
"Bye Tomoyo I gotta go give a school tour to the new exchange students"  
  
"Alright bye have fun."  
  
*Oh I will, not*  
  
Trudging angrily she saw that there was already two people waiting for her.  
  
*One hell of a day, one hell of a day. This is just great.* Sakura thought, *and they look so stupid too!*  
  
Hearing the sound of foot steps Syaoran turns around to greet the guide but to his shock he finds a pair of bewildered emerald eyes.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispers but ends out sounding more like a squeak.  
  
Cherryblossom419: So what do you think? Never written one before, so review and give me some input. 


	2. Shock and Dreams

Cherryblossom419: Hey I got my first review! Yah! I'm so glad someone actually bothered to read it! Okay recap of what happened then we continue with the story!  
  
Hearing the sound of footsteps Syaoran turns around to greet the guide but to his shock he finds a pair of bewildered emerald eyes.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispers but ends out sounding more like a squeak.  
  
"Sakura is that you? Wow you've changed so much!" Syaoran answered happily.  
  
"Get away from me you bastard!" Sakura cried with utter terror and with that Sakura turned and bolted down the street.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura! Wait what did I do? Please don't run away!" Syaoran pleaded but Sakura kept going until she had disappeared onto the road. Feeling the pain in his heart, he hung his head in defeat. Giving in to the fact that he had lost the one he loved because he was too scared to contact her when he could. Suddenly he feels a pat on the back, he turns around and sees Meiling. "Daijobu, Syaoran you can win her back, I'm sure she's just a bit shaken up. I would be too, lets go find Daidoji-san she'll know what to do." Meiling said reassuringly.  
  
*Why? Why did he come back? No communications, no nothing and one day he shows up at our school acting as normal as ever. For Gods sake he's been gone for five years, damn it! He's caused me so much pain! I waited so long always thinking 'he'll come back, I just know it!' After I finally let go he comes back expecting me to welcome him with open arms? I don't think so! I have gone through too much for him! * Running into her room, she slams the door, and falls head first into her pillow, breaking down into sobs. Cringing in frustration she cried "Why Kami-sama? Why? Why not two years ago? Why now?" After a while she finally manages to fall asleep.  
  
(Dream)  
  
"Sakura, I love you and I always will!" Syaoran piped at a tearful Sakura.  
  
*What is this? Some of my sad, stupid moments when I was young? I've changed now I don't need this. *  
  
"Shut up and watch!"  
  
Sakura looks at herself five years ago, back to the day when Syaoran left.  
  
Looking up from her teary view she manages some words, slurred from her sobbing "Really? Promisssse?"  
  
Syaoran breaks into a huge grin "Of course, and I will come back as soon as I can."  
  
"Will you. write to. me?  
  
"Yes! Everyday! So you'll never be lonely and sad! Syaoran says cheerfully.  
  
The speakerphone clicks and then a lady begins to call the people to the plane. "Will people traveling on Flight 257 going from Tomeda, Japan to Hong Kong please be ready at the gate with your tickets and passport. I repeat people traveling on Flight 257 going from Tomeda, Japan to Hong Kong please be ready at the gate with your tickets and passport. Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
"Well that's my flight, till next time Sakura." Walking up to Sakura he quickly gives her a small peak on the cheek and runs off very red.  
  
"Why you little gaki! Don't you dare ever lay another finger on her or you'll die!" Touya shot out angrily, but was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"I love you Syaoran and please come back soon!" Sakura yells after she recovered from the kiss.  
  
"Wahhhh! Kawaii! Sakura-chan! I caught your first kiss on tape! I am soooo happy! This is going to go into my special collection of Sakura moments! Tomoyo says turning all starry eyed.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. you came?" Sakura asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course I came, can't miss any good Sakura moments!" Tomoyo cried excitedly.  
  
Sakura sees Tomoyo and her young self-talking about stuff, but then the years fast forward to two years ago.  
  
"That was a terrible night, I am very sorry for what happened."  
  
*How do you know what happened? For all you know I could have just eaten an apple. *  
  
"Obviously it was something that changed you for the worst. I know about the car crash, the sirens screeching, his body lying lifelessly over you. I know you blame yourself,"  
  
"He died because he was trying to protect me! It should have been me who died! He wouldn't have to suffer. It was because of me! All me!" Sakura thought angrily with tears stringing down her face.  
  
"Your father tried to make the best of it. Covering it up so no one would know, he was protecting you. Shielding you from the shame that everyone would know, everyone still thinks he is out of town studying. You had a quite funeral outside of the city by were your mother was buried after the funeral you go and completely change your image, scaring all your friends, but luckily Tomoyo decided to stay by your side."  
  
"And that's what true friends are for. Not like those wimps who thought they had the right to call me their friend!" Sakura shouted angrily.  
  
"You know Syaoran trained hard for you! He trained as fast as he could! Bearing all the pain and suffering in a different sort of way!"  
  
They see Syaoran fighting with another boy two times his age on a training field.  
  
"Is that all you've got Syaoran? Going to Japan has seriously caused some damage!"  
  
Syaoran grunts as he charges towards the boy, but fails miserably to hit anything but air.  
  
"Syaoran what's gotten into you? It seems like I'm fighting a defenseless little girl!"  
  
"Stop making fun of me!" Syaoran shouted angrily, but gets hit again in the stomach. He soon passes out from his beatings.  
  
"Why are you showing me this?" Sakura questions clearly from the tone in her voice she was very angry.  
  
"I'm showing you this because he did try his best to come as quick as he could."  
  
"Well he wasn't quick enough and now it's too late!" Sakura smirked.  
  
Sakura suddenly wakes up breaking into sweat.  
  
"Great now I'm even hearing things in my sleep!" Sakura exclaims as she stumbles out of bed and looks at her clock showing her it was 7:46 p.m. *Wow I slept for a while. Better start dinner, not like Touya's ghost is going to pay me a visit and cook dinner for me. * Sakura thought bitterly.  
  
Cherryblossom419: So what'd yah think? Please review! Bye for now. ^-^ 


	3. Creating a Plan

Cherryblossom419: Hey! I am soooo happy! I got three reviews! I know you guys out there don't think it's very much, but when you didn't expect any, well it comes as a shock! Thank you! Love you all so much! And thank you so much Virgo Writer for your ideas but I need to hear more to decide, still thank you! *Hugs Virgo Writer very tightly* Now on with the story! ^-^  
  
Again small recap so you're not totally in the dark.  
  
"Great now I'm even hearing things in my sleep!" Sakura exclaims as she stumbles out of bed and looks at her clock showing her it was 7:46 p.m. *Wow I slept for a while. Better start dinner, not like Touya's ghost is going to pay me a visit and cook dinner for me. * Sakura thought bitterly.  
  
Chapter 2 Creating a Plan  
  
Turning on the light, Sakura winced at the brightness. *Damn you, you stupid light! * Sakura cursed. She sluggishly moved downstairs and got the ingredients out for her dinner.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
(Daidoji Residence)  
  
"Oh come on Syaoran, its only Daidoji-san." Meiling said angrily as she dragged Syaoran with her.  
  
*Oh yes, only Daidoji-san. She just happens to be the one person that can read everything on my mind! * Syaoran screamed in his thoughts.  
  
Meiling eagerly pushes the doorbell after a few moments another sound from the end of the speaker rang,  
  
"This is the Daidoji residence how can I help you?"  
  
"This is Li-san and I am looking for Daidoji-san." Meiling said impatiently.  
  
"Please come to the front door, she'll be right with you."  
  
"Come on Syaoran!" Meiling shouted and sped off with Syaoran's hand tightly in her grasp. It seemed like Meiling was running a relay because before Syaoran could even protest they were already at the front door!  
  
The door opened to reveal a little petite lady with black dress and a white apron. Her hair was tied up tightly in a kawaii looking bun. "Daidoji-sama will be right with you."  
  
Meiling just stood in awe she had never seen such a big house in her whole entire life, even Syaoran's house was smaller than this, but something broke her train of thought.  
  
"Meiling-chan! I'm so glad you could come!" Tomoyo who had been standing at the foot of the stairs was now running down to give Meiling a huge hug.  
  
"Great. now could. you please. get off? I. can't. breath!" Meiling managed to wheeze out.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo's eyes shifted to the side and Syaoran came into view, "My, my is it really you Syaoran? You have really changed! Oh but your face is still the same, with that puny nose and those oh so intense eyes. Its no wonder Sakura recognized you." Tomoyo stared and kept on talking.  
  
Syaoran however was getting very embarrassed by all the comments and her poking at his face. "Umm.Tomoyo-chan I came to discuss the matter at hand." Meiling loudly cut in.  
  
"Oh yes silly me, come to my room and we can talk there." Tomoyo chimed and then strolled upstairs and into a huge room that had large windows, and many other amazing features, but the thing that gave away that this was indeed Tomoyo Daidoji's room was all the sketches and drawing of a certain emerald eyed angel in many different clothing pinned to one side of the wall.  
  
"So Tomoyo care to tell me what we've missed during the five years we were gone?" Meiling asked a bit eagerly while Syaoran himself was also really curious but just sat normally as if it really didn't matter.  
  
"Well Meiling it goes a little something like this, wait do you want Sakura's version or my version?"  
  
"Let's go with Sakura's version it might give us a better feel on what's going on."  
  
"Kay it's really short it, Sakura waits for lover boy to contact her, he never does, she begins to think he lied to her, she gives up on him and decides to go with her wild side after waiting three years." Tomoyo finished quickly.  
  
Syaoran, upon hearing those words felt his heart break into a million little pieces *so it was my entire fault, I shouldn't have been scared and I should've just gone ahead and wrote or done something to keep in touch! Baka Syaoran! * Syaoran thought bitterly.  
  
Tomoyo, sensing something was wrong decided to give her version "That's Sakura's version but I think there's more to it. I think something happened three years after you all left. Something terrible that caused her to make this drastic change. She scared everyone she loved away and kept to herself all bundled up in a tiny ball of rolling emotions."  
  
"Okay, simple lets find out what happened and make Sakura back into the cheerful and loving self she was when we met her." Meiling said merrily.  
  
"Easier said then done, don't think I haven't tried" Tomoyo said seriously.  
  
"Well who have you asked?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I tried to talk to Kinomoto-kun but he immediately slammed the door when he saw my face and told me to leave!" Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Touya or her father?" Syaoran asked slightly upset by the possible mention of Touya's name.  
  
"Her father. Touya left. hey! Now that you mention it about the same time Sakura made the drastic change!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Well maybe Sakura didn't want Touya to leave so she made the change!" Meiling said confidently.  
  
"Wait it can't be something that small I mean she didn't have a freak accident when you guys left." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well maybe." Meiling started  
  
"Stop it with the maybes! Let's get a plan to find what actually happened instead of sitting here coming up with stupid ideas!" Syaoran cut in angrily.  
  
"Whoa. down boy. down." Meiling joked.  
  
Syaoran turned his head and shot Meiling his famous death glare, unfortunately Syaoran had given her that look so many times Meiling had basically become immune to it.  
  
"Okay what do you have in mind, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.  
  
"Well I was thinking that I might go pay a visit to Mr. Kinomoto and try and pry some information out of him, while you and Meiling keep Sakura busy." Syaoran said hoping they wouldn't find his idea that stupid.  
  
"Why keep Sakura busy?" Tomoyo said feeling a little stupid that she didn't know what Syaoran was thinking.  
  
"Keep Sakura busy so she won't burst in on my little interrogation of course." Syaoran replied sharply. "But make sure she's not on to you or anything and we have to find out when Mr. Kinomoto will be home, don't want it all to be for nothing." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Wow Syaoran I didn't know you could think of that kind of stuff." Meiling said quite surprised.  
  
"So when do we launch plan 'A' into action?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo when can you get information on when Mr. Kinomoto will be home?"  
  
"I heard that he would be home all week working on a project for his next college presentation." Tomoyo piped.  
  
"Excellent we will begin tomorrow!" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Wait isn't that a bit early?" Meiling asked "We haven't even planned where we're gonna take Sakura!"  
  
"No problem, I'll take her to a picnic in the park, just us girls! She'll be very excited." Tomoyo said happily, but in the back of her head she was hoping Sakura would even buy into the picnic thing at all.  
  
"Well then it's settled, I will go and meet Mr. Kinomoto right after school while the both of you take Sakura to the park." Syaoran said.  
  
"I can't wait, oh I have to get my camcorder I can't miss any of Sakura's grace and beauty!" Tomoyo said dreamily.  
  
Sweat drop  
  
"You never change, do you Tomoyo? Meiling asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Nope!" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
They ended up talking about other stuff and watched funny moments of Sakura caught on Tomoyo's camcorder. After about two hours, Syaoran and Meiling politely excused themselves from the Daidoji residence.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
(Li Residence)  
  
Late in the night  
  
Around 1 AM  
  
Syaoran laid on his bed wondering about what he was going to ask tomorrow, but finally his drooping eyelids closed and he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Cherryblossom419: Hey! How was that? I'm just making it up as I go so later in the story I might get writers block but please bear with me. Still looking for more ideas. Even though Virgo Writer's were great. 


	4. Possible Disaster

Cherryblossom419: Hey Everybody! I'm so sorry CardPrincess, I didn't know people didn't like 'Kay' glad you mentioned it I won't use it anymore. Well I seem to be updating a lot the ideas are flowing in like crazy! Well enough of me blabbing away and on with the story. No need for a recap, cause I'm starting the next day.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
"Syaoran hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Meiling screamed as she ran throughout the apartment searching for her school things.  
  
Syaoran drowsily looked up at his alarm clock; it read 7:58 am "Oh shit!" he cursed as he jumped out of bed, got dressed and made a run for school.  
  
*Great, first day of school and I'm late! This is going to be so embarrassing!* Syaoran thought crumbly.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling arrived at school at 8:13 am and it was a moment that both would rather forget or mostly Syaoran rather forgot. When they got there the teacher that had assigned Sakura to giving Syaoran the tour was making Syaoran and Meiling explain why they were late. Of course Meiling came up with an utterly fantastically fake story about a terrible traffic jam and how she saved two small children from the verge of death. When she finished the pulpy old lady was very fed up with their little story and made them go to the principal's office.  
  
"Brilliant Meiling, why couldn't you let me explain? Then we probably wouldn't be here!" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Syaoran don't you see my plan went very well." Meiling started.  
  
"Really? Is that why we're in the principal's office? Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
He was quite fed up with Meiling's little stories that always got them in trouble especially in front of Sakura. He had watched Sakura the whole time and she was looking at them as if they were crazy freaks, but it shouldn't have been so weird for her cause he remembered that he and she were the only people dense enough to actually believe Yamazaki's stories.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Did you know that strawberries used to have legs?" Yamazaki questioned.  
  
A ten year old Sakura and Syaoran shook their head vigorously as they intently listened to Yamazaki-kun.  
  
"Well they did and that's why people were always tired after they ate strawberries!" Yamazaki exclaimed.  
  
"Wow really? I'd really hate to live back then! I really love to eat strawberries!" a chibi Sakura said.  
  
"Me neither!" Syaoran also replied.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura curiously asked.  
  
"Well." Yamazaki began.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun! Baka baka!" Chiharu came over, yelled at him, and dragged him away.  
  
"That was all fake?" Sakura and Syaoran both asked feeling very stupid.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Syaoran chucked to himself as he recalled the memory, they were all so happy when they were young and now look at Sakura she completely hated him! He hated himself for leaving he could have stood up to his mother, but then again she would have scared the hell out of him over the telephone for not coming back. He was interrupted when the principal called them to the office.  
  
"Li-san and Li-kun I am very sorry to have you be sent here on the first day of your school, I know you probably still had a little jet leg so I'll wave it. You may leave to your next class." She said kindly.  
  
As they got out Meiling whispered to Syaoran "She must think we're from the other side of the world or something because Hong Kong only has an hour difference for time and that's not really jet leg. Anyways I already adjusted to that yesterday." She finished happily.  
  
"Be glad she thought that!" Syaoran snapped glaring at her.  
  
"Oh Syaoran don't be so upset, Kinomoto-san still loves you!" Meiling whispered giggled.  
  
Syaoran just turned very red and Meiling knew she had won. Soon they ended up at the entrance to their next class.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
After listening to many boring classes the lunch bell finally rang. "Finally the frickin' bell rings!" Sakura said aloud angrily, everyone leaving turned to look at her, "What the hell are all of you looking at?" She shouted at them. Everyone quickly went back to what they were doing. *Damn it* I can't concentrate on anything anymore. * Well all I have to do is avoid him while he's here. Oh there's Tomoyo."  
  
"Sakura-chan! Let's go eat but the bridge again." Tomoyo piped.  
  
"Okay, whatever." Sakura answered.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Syaoran go eat with anyone you want, I'm going to eat with Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san. Oh by the way, stay clear of the bridge." Meiling warned and left.  
  
"Okay" Syaoran whispered sadly. *No one to eat with now, wait is that Yamazaki-kun?*  
  
"Yamazaki-kun?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Hai, that's me!" Yamazaki answered.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Umm. Syaoran? Is that really you? Chiharu, hey look it's Syaoran!"  
  
A girl with long brown hair pulled into two kawaii French-twists turned around and completely freaked when she saw Syaoran. "Oh my God! Syaoran we've missed you so much!" With that she pulled him into a hearty hug. "Sakura has changed so much and she doesn't talk to us anymore..." She began but burst into sobs, after a few minutes she sniffled them and began again. "She called me a lying bitch and I was only using her and." but started crying again. "She. (sniffle). never. (sniffle). wanted. to. (sniffle). see me.again."  
  
"Oh Chiharu, it's okay" Yamasaki comforted. "Gomen ne Syaoran" Yamazaki apologized "Sakura hurt Chiharu a lot and she always said 'if Syaoran comes back Sakura will change'." Yamazaki smiled sadly.  
  
"Now that you're back, Sakura will be back to normal!" Chiharu smiled tearfully.  
  
"What happened when I left?" Syaoran asked anxiously.  
  
"Well Sakura waited for you to send a letter, call, anything to let her know you didn't forget about her, but you never called or anything. It just broke her heart and finally she got fed up with it and became a completely different person. She scared up away from her by yelling at us and calling us names." Yamazaki finished still hugging Chiharu.  
  
*Same story Tomoyo told Me.* Syaoran thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey you can come eat with us." Yamazaki replied happily after seeing Syaoran still clutching his lunch bag.  
  
"Alright." Syaoran relied happily.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
(Bridge)  
  
"Daidouji-san, Daidouji-san" Meiling waved to Tomoyo and Sakura as she ran over to them.  
  
"Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo waved back.  
  
"Sakura -chan say hello to Meiling!" Tomoyo chimed  
  
"I know perfectly well who she is, but what is she doing here?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Whoa, Sakura temper temper" Meiling joked.  
  
"Sakura we were wondering if you'd like to go to the park with us and eat a little snack after school." Tomoyo asked hesitantly.  
  
"Wait? Is the bastard Syaoran going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No the bastard Syaoran isn't going." Meiling said angrily.  
  
"Great! I'll go!" Sakura replied in a fake happy voice.  
  
They chatted and talked about their day but Meiling didn't mention anything about Syaoran just in case it made Sakura mad. Meiling thought Sakura hadn't changed that much except for the multiple cussing that she and Syaoran did a lot of. She seemed cheerful and happy but Meiling saw right through her, it was as if she was wearing a mask. *A really fake and ugly one* Meiling thought bitterly. After a while lunch was over and classes begun again. In the afternoon Meiling, Tomoyo, and Syaoran all had music while Sakura had study hall. They discussed the plan that was to take place that afternoon.  
  
When school ended Syaoran headed for Sakura's house and Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo headed for Tomoyo's house. Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo made little sandwiches and a cake for their picnic.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
*Well this is it,* Syaoran thought feeling a little scared as he rung the doorbell.  
  
A man around his fifties answered the door and Syaoran knew without a doubt that it was Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"May I help you young man?" he asked politely.  
  
"Uh yeah I actually came to talk to you." Syaoran started feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Well in that case please come in." he said kindly.  
  
He led him into what looked like the living room and went into the kitchen to get some tea and snacks. Syaoran just sat there dumbly looking around at the surroundings. Old memories of his childhood flooded back, some wonderful and some terrible. He remembered this was the place that he told Sakura he had to go back to Hong Kong. She had started crying and he was comforting her and then Touya stepped into the room completely freaking out. He smiled at that memory and at the same time Mr. Kinomoto came back with the snacks.  
  
As he sat down he said "So what brings you back here, Li-san?"  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Syaoran asked very surprised.  
  
"Instinct" Mr. Kinomoto answered.  
  
"Oh I'm here to talk about Sakura." Syaoran said seriously.  
  
"Yes, different isn't she?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"Yeah very different, why did she change?" Syaoran asked anxiously.  
  
"She felt that her character needed more verity" Mr. Kinomoto lied.  
  
"Is that all? Nothing else?" Syaoran asked a bit upset that there was no other explanation.  
  
"Nope." Mr. Kinomoto said casually.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
(Same Time when Syaoran rang the door bell)  
  
"Wow this place is great!" Meiling said as the park by the lake came into view.  
  
"Yeah, where is this place Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's like five blocks from your house Sakura." Tomoyo answered surprised that Sakura hadn't been here before.  
  
"Never been here before." Sakura said.  
  
"Come on lets go find a picnic table!" Meiling shouted as she ran towards the lake.  
  
"Wait up Meiling-chan" Tomoyo called as she also broke into a run.  
  
Sakura who had to carry the basket of food had no choice but to walk slowly to where they were running.  
  
After they had been there for almost half an hour, Sakura had asked to go home but Tomoyo and Meiling told her to stay and they talked about really weird and strange things. Sakura thought there was something wrong and began thinking; there must have been a reason why they didn't want her to go home. At that she got up and told them that she had to go to the bathroom, and then when they weren't looking she called for a taxi to take her home.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Cherryblossom419: -Finally I finished it! I had so many people IMing me it was hard to keep to the story, but I'll update again soon! By the way I finally got a title, if you don't like it, more ideas are accepted. ^.^ The title was from Virgo Writer's ideas. Thanks for all the help! 


	5. Begining of Change

Cherryblossom419: Hi I'm all fired up and ready to write again. sorry everyone it took me a while to realize how selfish I was being. I hope people will still read my story. Anyway. *  
  
*  
  
small recap from the previous chapter..  
  
*  
  
* After they had been there for almost half an hour, Sakura had asked to go home but Tomoyo and Meiling told her to stay and they talked about really weird and strange things. Sakura thought there was something wrong and began thinking; there must have been a reason why they didn't want her to go home. At that she got up and told them that she had to go to the bathroom, and then when they weren't looking she called for a taxi to take her home.  
  
Syaoran had stayed way longer than he had liked but he didn't want to be rude so they chatted for a bit on Mr. Kinomoto's studies which had interested Syaoran ever since he was a little boy.  
  
"Thank you for all you're time Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran said politely as they walked to the door.  
  
As Mr. Kinomoto opened the door, Syaoran came face to face with a very shocked and obviously angry Sakura.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here????? I thought told you to stay away from me and my life! Now leave!" Sakura screamed angrily  
  
She harshly pushed Syaoran out of their house and slammed the door.  
  
(Inside the House)  
  
"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't know you didn't want to see him." Mr. Kinomoto whispered sadly.  
  
"That's damn right! I never want to see him in our house again!" Sakura screamed then ran into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto walked upstairs and was about to walk past Sakura's door when he heard muffed sobs. He decided to open the door to check on Sakura. When he opened the door he saw Sakura sitting at the corner on her bed, with a pillow in her face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr. Kinomoto asked worriedly.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura, if there was nothing to talk about, then why are you crying?" Mr. Kinomoto asked kindly.  
  
"That was Syaoran, daddy! The one person I have loved since.since forever! And.I don't know.I guess I'm still mad at him." Sakura said questioning her own answer.  
  
"Mad that he left when you needed him most?" Mr. Kinomoto asked taking a seat next to Sakura.  
  
"Not just that, he broke his promise! He said he'd write to me every day and even phone me! But I didn't receive any communication whatsoever!" Sakura said feeling her temper flare a bit.  
  
"Honey some promises can't help but be broken." Mr. Kinomoto reasoned.  
  
"No, a promise is a promise!" Sakura mumbled angrily.  
  
"Maybe you should give him a chance, you know? He still loves you. I can tell." Mr. Kinomoto said hoping Sakura would believe him.  
  
"No, Touya wouldn't like it! He would be really mad at me!" Sakura said desperately making up an excuse to hate Syaoran.  
  
"Please Sakura; don't say that, you know very well that Touya will be happy that you and I both are finally able to move on." Mr. Kinomoto said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright daddy, I'll make it up to him tomorrow." Sakura said forfeiting.  
  
"That's a good girl Sakura. Touya will be very proud." Mr. Kinomoto said smiling.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Sakura woke up extra early and when to the market to buy some girlish clothes. As Sakura picked out her clothes she was sort of glad that she was making a change. She paid the lady and took her red tank top, stylish caprice jeans, and white sweater (sorry not a very fashionable person -_- '). She went into a near by restaurant and changed into her new clothes and stuffed her other ones in her bag. She then excitedly walked to Tomoyo's house and pressed the doorbell.  
  
At the other end of the speaker a young girl's voice rang, "Daidoji residence!"  
  
"Tomoyo it's me! Sakura!" Sakura replied loudly.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Oh I'll be out in a sec! Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
As Tomoyo walks out she can hardly believe her eyes, Sakura was actually dressed in girlish clothes!  
  
"Sakura oh my god! You look drop dead gorgeous! Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"You really think so? I sure hope so! I want to be a normal girl again. The happy me that had friends that loved me!"  
  
"Sakura? Are you doing this for Li-kun?" Tomoyo said her voice dropping.  
  
"Yes and no, it's for everyone especially Touya!" Sakura said sounding normal again.  
  
"Why for Touya?" Tomoyo asked surprised at the mention of his name.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Sakura quickly answer but she knew she was in trouble; no one could lie to Tomoyo and get away with it.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo said "If there's anything you want to tell me, I'll always be here. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura replied happily feeling slightly guilty.  
  
(At Li Residence)  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Syaoran walked over and picked up the phone "Li residence"  
  
"Syaarrraaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" the other end of the telephone squealed.  
  
"This is him; may I ask who is calling?" Syaoran asked a little irritated.  
  
"Syaoran! How can you not know who I am? I'm Miko!" the other end answered sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
"Miko?" Syaoran asked not even recognizing the name  
  
"Oh Syaoran! You're so silly! I'm you're fiancée!" Syaoran remembered feeling it hit him like a ton of bricks. Miko was his fiancée and he had met her once when they were twelve and she had clung onto him even worse than Meiling had.  
  
"Great why you are calling" Syaoran asked forcing a cheerful tone.  
  
"I'm just telling you that I'm coming to Japan in a week just to be with you! Mother thought it was a good idea for us to get to know one another before we got married." As she went on, Syaoran completely tuned out, except for grunting every now and then. It was as if she was speaking a different language and he couldn't understand anything she was saying.  
  
After about a half hour of her rambling on, Syaoran was finally able to make an excuse and hang up the phone.  
  
Cherryblossom419: please R&R I hope u like it. 


	6. Just Like Before

Cherryblossom419: hiya! Thanks for cheering me on! Finally another chapter up!  
  
A Rose by Any Other Name Chapter 6 Just Like Before  
  
"La, la, la" sang Sakura as she skipped down the hard pavement with Tomoyo close by.  
  
"You know? I missed my old self." Sakura said thoughtfully to Tomoyo  
  
"We all did Sakura" Tomoyo whispered, she didn't want to pry but she couldn't help herself "what made you decide to change anyways?"  
  
Sakura stopped skipping and singing then spun to face Tomoyo, a serious expression plastering her happy one. Then a split second later she grinned "well you know? cant stay the same forever, people need change!" Sakura giggled as she continued skipping and singing with a very confused Tomoyo trailing her.  
  
They arrived at school receiving stares. No one could believe what they saw. It was Sakura before their very own eyes, dressed like any other girl.  
  
Chiharu was glowing with happiness as she squeezed Yamazaki. "I told you! I told you!" she kept whispering to him.  
  
Sakura slowly walked up to Chiharu and Yamazaki  
  
"Um. Mihara-san?"  
  
Chiharu winced at her calling her by her last name "yes?"  
  
Sakura looked around and decided that they had too much of an audience "well could you come to the roof top with me?" (AN: Some lucky schools in difference countries have rooftops. ooo soo jealous!)  
  
"um. sure."  
  
Sakura began walking towards the stairs as Chiharu slowly followed and just as Yamazaki was going to follow too, Tomoyo held him back.  
  
"Daidoji-san?" Yamazaki said with strain in his voice  
  
"It's okay Yamazaki, I think they need sometime alone."  
  
Yamazaki nodded and just looked back at Sakura and Chiharu as they disappeared up the stairs.  
  
(Rooftop)  
  
...long silence..  
  
Chiharu, feeling terribly uncomfortable with the silence said "so. uh. what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Sakura suddenly pulled Chiharu into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, I haven't been your friend at all! I didn't mean to make you so mad! I'm such a baka! I didn't mean you were a bad friend, I'm sorry! You're one of my best friends in the world and I'm sorry for hurting you so much. Will you ever forgive me?" Sakura asked as she sobbed into Chiharu's shoulder.  
  
Chiharu's eyes softened *Now this is the Sakura I know* "Sakura-chan I wouldn't give the world for our friendship. I missed you Sakura and I'm just glad you're back." Chiharu said as she pulled Sakura into a tighter hug.  
  
"You know? Let's go back to before your change and we'll pretend none of this happened. Okay?" Chiharu said cheerfully as she looked at Sakura  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
(Another Place at school)  
  
As Syaoran arrived today everyone was talking about Sakura being different. He didn't catch all the details because he was too busy thinking of the horrible phone conversation he had with his 'fiancée.' *Gah! Why is she my fiancée? When did I ever say yes to the stupid engagement?*  
  
Meiling could obviously tell there was something wrong with him because in all his morning classes she wouldn't stop asking. After a while she got bored of asking "so wtf is wrong with you today? and decided to revert to a new question.  
  
"Have you seen Kinomoto-san today?"  
  
He looked at Meiling stupidly "what about her?"  
  
"Oh no reason" Meiling smiled mischievously.  
  
*Oh crud. Meiling's hiding something again; whenever she does she always has that evil smile. I thought a bit, I wouldn't see her in class until after lunch but if I was lucky I could catch a glimpse of her at lunch.*  
  
"Meiling if there is no reason then why are you asking?" Syaoran said angrily as he leaned over the chemistry table pouring liquids in Meiling's scribbled handwriting.  
  
"Tell you later Syaoran, oh and your not suppose to mix that together it will e--"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Told ya baka!" Meiling snickered as the teacher angrily lectured Syaoran for the rest of class.  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Sakura's change had done lots of good for Sakura. She was suddenly surrounded with friends and she was laughing. She felt so happy and she almost forgot all her sorrows. Everything was just like old times, before Touya's incident, before her life had seemed to fallen out of her grasp.  
  
In the distance Syaoran watched in shock as she saw Sakura looking as normal as ever with so many friends surrounding her. *maybe there is still hope for me*  
  
Tomoyo spotted Syaoran and whispered to Sakura that he was watching them. Sakura turned different shades of red and she told everyone to go find a spot to eat and that she would find them later.  
  
With that Sakura started walking towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran felt the blood drain from him as Sakura started walking towards her. *.I feel very uncomfortable all the sudden.*  
  
"Hey Li-kun"  
  
"Uh. Hey Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Please call me Sakura" Sakura giggled feeling slightly uncomfortable  
  
"Uh ok Sakura"  
  
"Can I call you Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! Hey lets be friends again, okay? I missed you a lot." Sakura then couldn't hold it anymore and she cracked, tears spilled like a waterfall.  
  
Syaoran just stared helplessly and automatically his arms went around her shoulders and comfort her.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran who smiled and she smiled back knowing they could go back to before.  
  
After Sakura and Syaoran realized how close they were, they quickly broke apart and both turned interesting shades of red.  
  
"Um. do you want to come eat lunch with me?" Sakura asked as her blush turned brighter.  
  
Syaoran smiled and gathered up his courage as he took Sakura's hand, walking happily towards everyone. Sakura stared at their linked hands and grinned.  
  
Meanwhile; in the bushes behind them..  
  
"Hohohoho! I, Tomoyo have caught another one of Sakura's precious moments on tape!"  
  
"You never change do you Daidoji-san?" Meiling asked  
  
"Not a chance!"  
  
Cherryblossom419: Yay! I finished another chapter. No Miko. not yet anyways. muahahahaha! R&R! 


	7. I'm Syaoran's Fiancee!

Cherryblossom419: Hi I'm trying to update in between homework.*GAG* I hate homework. they just pile on you like there's no tomorrow! And once you do finish and turn in your assignment another one comes flying at you! When will it end???? Ahhhh!  
  
A Rose by Any Other Name Chapter 7  
  
"Aren't you excited? Meiling-chan is gonna have a party at her house!" Tomoyo said as they were walking towards school  
  
Almost a week had gone by and everyone had adapted to Sakura's new change. Tomoyo had helped a lot changing Sakura's her wardrobe with new clothes that had more of a feminine touch. They sent most of her old clothes to goodwill hoping someone could have better use for them.  
  
"She's having a party? She didn't tell me about it."  
  
"Don't feel left out she's telling everyone today. It's tonight at 6pm and you're gonna come to my house to get a cute outfit I made! Okay? So you should come by around 5:30ish?" Tomoyo said excitedly not even listening to Sakura for a response.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(End of School)  
  
Meiling had gone around asking a bunch of her friends to go hang out at her place for her small get together.  
  
"Syaoran where do you think you're going?" Meiling asked slyly as Syaoran started off at another direction besides their house.  
  
"Um.I'm going to go. uh.buy some soda for the party! That's it for the party" Syaoran finished weakly  
  
"You're not getting soda anywhere plus you're going in the wrong direction and anyways you need to help me set up the party!"  
  
*That's what I was afraid of.*  
  
"Come on let's go" Meiling said dragging Syaoran back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Around 5:30)  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Daidoj-"  
  
"It's Sakura" Sakura answered quickly  
  
"o Sakura!"  
  
The gates opened and Sakura quickly ran into the mansion.  
  
"Whoa what's the hurry Sakura?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"nothing just a little cold" Sakura answered  
  
"Sakura-chan. it's the middle of summer and from the looks of it it's probably about 80 degrees out. You sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked filled with concern.  
  
"Yea." Sakura said feeling really stupid.  
  
*You just want to see Syaoran don't you?* a little voice in her head asked  
  
"NO I DON'T!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Um. Sakura are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked a little worried  
  
*Shit I said that out loud * "Totally just a little out of it I guess" Sakura answered hoping to cover her stupidity.  
  
Tomoyo was already catching onto her act but didn't want to ruin it cause Sakura looked so cute trying to cover up herself.  
  
"OkayIstillhavetodoyourhairmakeupandyoustillhavetochangeandwedon'thavemuchti meonourhandssohurry!" Tomoyo said excitingly while Sakura was still trying understand what Tomoyo had said.  
  
When they reached Tomoyo's room, on her bed laid a baby pink three fourths sleeve shirt with a neckline cut at the shoulders. Next to it was a short, very short mini skirt, leaving Sakura wondering if it was such a good idea to let Tomoyo chose her clothes.  
  
"Come on! Stop staring! We hardly have any time!" Tomoyo said hurriedly as she pushed Sakura into the bathroom with the clothes.  
  
*Guess the skirt isn't that short* Sakura thought as she stared at her reflection *Still a little shorter than I would have liked though.*  
  
"KAWAII!!! I knew it would look good! I swear everything looks good on you! Even the simplest clothing! Syaoran will be completely shocked!" Tomoyo gushed as Sakura appeared out of the bathroom.  
  
"Now sit still, don't want to screw anything up" Tomoyo commanded as she pointed to her vanity table.  
  
After a few minutes of Tomoyo applying makeup and tugging at Sakura's messy hair she was finished.  
  
Tomoyo had put a light coat of a tan-ish eye shadow so it wouldn't look like it was over doing it and yet showed more of her nature beauty. Sakura's hair was pulled into two kawaii buns with pink ribbon hanging down.  
  
"HOE! Look at the time Tomoyo! It's 5:53!" Sakura exclaimed  
  
"oh no I forgot to change! One more sec okay, sakura?" Tomoyo said as she ran into the bathroom  
  
A few minutes later Tomoyo came out in a cute, yet simple purple tank top dress.  
  
"Alright all done!" Tomoyo said as she looked at her watch "and a little time to spare."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran had been dragged by Meiling to help her set up for her party which she decided to have for no reason at all. *oh well at least I'll be able to see Sakura outside of school* Syaoran thought as he dragged a table out to put refreshments.  
  
People had begun to arrive and Meiling greeted them happily for coming.  
  
It was already 6pm and most of the guests, mostly childhood friends had already settled in. Some were catching up because some had ended up going to different high schools. Syaoran began to worry a bit because Tomoyo and Sakura hadn't showed up. Well not as worried about Sakura because she was usually always late for everything.  
  
"DING DONG"  
  
"That must be Tomoyo and Sakura!" Meiling cried happily  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(At the Airport)  
  
"Flight 405 from Hong Kong to Tokyo has now landed, thank you for choosing China Airlines and please enjoy your stay" The lady said over the speakerphone.  
  
A girl with long black silky hair stood up, her aquamarine pools flashed with excitement as she made her way out of the airport and haled a taxi.  
  
"Where to miss?" The Taxi driver asked politely.  
  
"Can you take me here?" The girl asked as she pointed to a quickly written address.  
  
"Sure thing, sit back and get comfortable it isn't gonna be a short ride."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Sakura waited with Tomoyo outside the door she became a bit more self conscience. *Do I look good? What if Syaoran doesn't like how I look? OH NO! What if he thinks I'm UGLY??? Kami-sama why do you do this to me?*  
  
"Sometime today please." Meiling said in an annoying voice  
  
Sakura looked up to see that Tomoyo had already walked in and joined the crowd in the living room while she still stood on the welcome mat.  
  
"Hoe! Gomen Meiling-chan!" Sakura said a little embarrassed.  
  
"not a problem just glad you realized before the party was over." Meiling said laughing.  
  
As Sakura stepped in Syaoran looked up and stared dumbfounded.  
  
Meiling lead Sakura into the group and as she passed Syaoran whispered "Your mouth isn't a bug trap you know?" and snickered as she walked away.  
  
Sakura was really happy, most of her friends from elementary were there, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, (adding some new people that will fit in story) Kensuke, and Shinji, Meiling's long time crush.  
  
They did a lot of catching up since most of them transferred to different schools when they graduated from middle school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"well here we are miss, hope you have enjoyed your ride. The trip will be about 500 yen (A/N: random number.)"  
  
The girl handed the man the money and watched the man drive away.  
  
She stared a bit at the building before grabbing her luggage and stepping in. "Damn!" she cussed as she looked at the out of order sign on the elevator "and he lives on the 9th floor too! This is gonna take forever!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was still a little overwhelmed by happiness and was feeling a little dizzy. She asked Meiling if she could step out onto their porch for a little fresh air then quietly removed herself from the crowd.  
  
*Feels so nice* Sakura thought as the wind blew hair tugging lightly her loose ends. Sakura was interrupted when she heard the porch door close and turned around to see Syaoran behind her.  
  
"Hey mind if I join you?" Syaoran asked hoping she wouldn't say no.  
  
"Of course I do!" Sakura said "Just kidding! I would love your company."  
  
"Jeez you don't have to be so mean Sakura!" Syaoran said in mock anger.  
  
They both started laughing and finally as their laughter subsided Syaoran made another bold move and stepped closer to Sakura.  
  
Sakura blushed lightly at his action but welcomed it anyways, leaning her head into his shoulder. They stood there a bit before they were interrupted by Meiling.  
  
"Syaoran can I talk to you for a sec," Meiling looked at Sakura "alone please sakura"  
  
"Ah sure" Sakura said a little puzzled at why  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Syaoran asked confused at why she couldn't ask in front of Sakura  
  
"Well there's this girl at the front door claiming to be your fiancée"  
  
"Oh fuck" Syaoran cussed as he remembered a conversation he had a week back over the phone.  
  
"you mean you knew she was coming?" Meiling asked not believing that what the girl at the front door said was true.  
  
"Mother's arrangements." Syaoran said sulkily.  
  
"And you're going to go through with it? You couldn't even stand me! How do you think you will survive another gir--"  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!" The girl with black hair screamed as she latched onto Syaoran "I missed you soo much! Life was horrible without you!"  
  
Syaoran stared nervously as a not fuming Sakura but a smiling Sakura.  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun"  
  
*Oh no she added a 'kun' that's never good.* Syaoran thought miserably.  
  
"Mind introducing your friend?" Sakura asked a bit over the cheery side.  
  
The girl that was still latched onto Syaoran turned and said "Name is Anami Miko and I'm Syaoran's fiancée."  
  
Sakura's face fell *He has a fiancée?! NO! Please kami-sama! NO!* Sakura felt everything around her become out of balance, tears were flooding her eyes and they were already falling as she headed for the door. "Anami-san I wish you a happy marriage, Meiling-chan I'm feeling a little sick so I'll be going home now. Ja!"  
  
As soon as she shut the door behind her, she ran off in a sprint, flying down the stairs and into the warm summer night.  
  
"I better get going too" Tomoyo said smiling "after all she's staying over. Oh by the way it was nice meeting you Anami-san." Tomoyo added politely before chasing after Sakura.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she caught up with a worn out Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, can I stay at your place tonight?" Sakura asked quietly suppressing her emotions.  
  
"Of course." Tomoyo said as she led Sakura into a Taxi and back to her house.  
  
Once they reached her room Sakura burst into tears while Tomoyo tried to comfort her.  
  
*Syaoran what have you gotten yourself into?* Tomoyo thought as she looked at a very broken up Sakura.  
  
Cherryblossom419: O by the way have a Happy Thanksgiving and you know thanksgiving is ALL about giving so how bout giving me a review? .Please? ...with a cherry on top? Writing skills are dying on me probably I'm getting it all sucked out of me in English. I swear that's all we do in that class. We should rename it 'listen to Mr. (somebody's name) read in a monotone voice then write 50 reflections by the end of class.' 


End file.
